1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to a flexible organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display may be an organic light emitting diode display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display panel, or the like.
An organic light emitting diode display includes a substrate, an organic light emitting diode positioned on the substrate and an encapsulation, which covers the organic light emitting diode to encapsulate the organic light emitting diode along with the substrate.